Prelude of Love
by Koolkitty9
Summary: Boueibu Crystal Tokyo/Silver Millennium AU where the main eight (plus Gora) live together in a peaceful world as Gods of Love, Yumoto has been training under his guardian Wombat as an heir to the Throne of Love, which his brother currently rules. Little do they know, that their time of peace will end shortly…
1. Prologue: The Door

Prelude of Love

Summary: Boueibu+Crystal Tokyo/Silver Millennium AU where the main eight (plus Gora) live together in a peaceful world as Gods of Love, Yumoto has been training under his guardian Wombat as an heir to the Throne of Love, which his brother currently rules. Little do they know, that their time of peace will end shortly…

Boueibu and Sailor Moon don't belong to me! I only own the writing!

Prologue: The Door

"Yumoto! Yumoto!" Gora's voice called as he searched for his six-year-old little brother. "Yumoto, where are you!?" His little brother had never been missing before…and he usually would come running out to Gora when he heard his name.

Six-year-old Yumoto hid behind the door frame as he held onto the pink wombat plushie in his arms. Tears rushed down his face, all he could hear was the children laughing at him.

 _"You're not Maximum Gorar's brother!" A boy sneered, and Yumoto gasped, "I am too!"_  
 _"If you truly are the next God of Love, then why don't you transform into your true form!"_

 _"H-huh? T-true form?" Yumoto spoke and the boy laughed, "He doesn't even know what that is!"_  
 _"Prince Scarlet!" Vesta yelled_

 _"Little one!" Sulfur gasped, "Where are you?"_

 _"Oh no!" Another boy gasped and they ran off._

 _Yumoto picked up his wombat and began to sob as he ran off._

 _"Scarlet!" Vesta gasped as the six-year-old ran past him and ran off towards the castle where his brother was._

He had run into this weird room that had been blocked by a door that he had found near the prayer room. He was staring at a tall dark green haired man wearing all white, who was guarding the door he had just entered. Yumoto gasped as the man turned around to see him.

He smiled at Yumoto and Yumoto blushed as the older man walked over to him. "Hello, Prince Scarlet."

"H-Hello…" Yumoto blushed and the older man kneeled down in front of him, "My name is Arima Ibushi…"

Yumoto looked at him and Ibushi smiled, "I'm also known as Argent."

"Now, little one, why were you crying?" Ibushi asked and Yumoto looked down. "T-These two boys were s-saying that-that I-I wasn't a-an-chan's brother…"

Ibushi gasped, "What?"  
"T-they said I wasn't because I-I hadn't h-had a true form…"

"Now dear little one, you haven't awakened Scarlet yet, because now is not the time for which you are needed."

"Why do you call me that?"  
"What? Little one? Well I've overheard your guardian, Sulfur call you that, so I thought I would too."

Yumoto looked at him as Ibushi looked at his wombat, "I like your wombat."

Yumoto smiled as he giggled. "Yeah! Big bro gave me it!"

Ibushi nodded, "Well you need to go to your brother."  
Yumoto thought for a moment, "Only if you become my friend!"

Ibushi laughed, "Of course." He reached for Yumoto's hand, and Yumoto took it happily. As Yumoto grabbed his hand, Gora came in. "Oh…Maximum Gorar!" Ibushi gasped and bowed his head. "I found him roaming around in here after some boys teased him."

Gora smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank you, Argent. Sulfur and Vesta told me about them seeing what happened."

"You're welcome" Ibushi replied and handed Yumoto to Gora, "Prince Scarlet, you are more than welcome to come visit me anytime you'd like, but please, ask your brother first."

"And remember, little one, you will awaken when you are older!" He called as Yumoto walked away with Gora.

Yumoto nodded, "Okay!" He smiled up at Gora, "I'm sorry, big-bro…" Gora smiled back at his brother, "Don't worry, Yumoto…"


	2. Chapter 1: Nine Years Later

Chapter 1: Nine Years Later

Yumoto was fast asleep in his bed, Wombat jumped onto his bed. "Yumoto! Wake up!"

"Wom-san…" Yumoto pouted in his sleep and Wombat looked at him. "Kinugawa-san will be coming in and if you're not awake, he'll be angry."

Yumoto rolled over and Wombat sighed. "Argent won't be happy to hear about this!"

Yumoto frowned and his door opened, "Yumo-chan!" Atsushi's voice called and Yumoto pouted as Atsushi looked at him, "Yumoto-kun, get out of bed."

"Noooooooo."

"Yumoto! Your big brother won't be happy if he knew you were still in bed!"  
"Atsushi!"  
"Yumoto, it's Epinard when you're in training."  
"Then I'm Scarlet!"  
"Fine, Scarlet, get out of bed."  
"…okay…"

"Caerula Adamas want to see you. Especially Aurite…"  
"Aurite…really?" Yumoto asked and Atsushi nodded, "Yes, really. So get out of bed, he won't be happy if you're late."

Yumoto sighed as he got out of bed. "Is…is An-chan busy today?"  
Atsushi's face fell, "Yes…he is."  
"Oh…okay." He sighed and got ready.  
"Scarlet, where are you going?" Atsushi asked as Yumoto looked at him, "I wanna see Ibu-chan-senpai before seeing Aurite…"

"Alright, I'll tell Aurite you'll be a little late…" Atsushi smiled and Yumoto sighed.

Wombat followed Yumoto, the once six-year-old hadn't carried around his wombat plushie for a few years, but it was still located on a shelf in his room.

Yumoto sighed as he opened the door to see Ibushi. "Oh! Little One, are you okay?" Ibushi asked and Yumoto sighed, "Gora-an-chan never has time for me anymore."

"Well as Maximum Gorar he is very busy, you know." Ibushi explained and Wombat looked at Yumoto, "Yumoto-kun, one day you will be like that."

Yumoto frowned, "I don't wanna be like that! I want to be just myself! I can't even transform like everyone else!"

Ibushi sighed, "Little One, remember what I told you? You will not awaken as Scarlet until you are needed."  
"But when will that be!? I want to transform, Ibu-chan-senpai!" Yumoto cried and Ibushi sighed, "Don't worry, Scarlet, you will awaken as him soon. Your true from will come to you."

"But aren't I a God of Love too?"  
"Yes, you are."

"Argentttt~!" A voice yelled and Ibushi smiled. "Yes Perlite?"  
"Scarlet is needed by Aurite!" Akoya giggled as he appeared besides Ibushi. "Scarlet, Aurite is getting annoyed with you never coming to him on time."

Yumoto sighed, "Fine…I'll go."

He turned to the white door, and looked down at the pure white floor. The entire room was bright white, but had crystal walls. "A-Argent…? Why do you guard this room?" Yumoto asked and Ibushi looked at him, "Well…Little One, I have to protect this room because this room leads to the mortal world."

Yumoto nodded, "Oh…okay." He then finally walked out with Wombat.

"Yumoto."

"Oops…" Yumoto whispered, "S-Sorry, Ryuu-senpai!"

Ryuu sighed and Io was standing beside him, "Scarlet, Aurite has been looking for you."

"I know…"  
"So get to him." Io replied and Yumoto nodded as he slowly walked to Kinshiro.

"Scarlet." Kinshiro spoke and Yumoto looked down. "I'm sorry…I was talking with Ib-I mean…Argent."

"Scarlet, I'm here to talk with you about your powers…"

"W-what about them?"

"Have they awakened yet?"

Yumoto looked down in shame, "N-no…they haven't…"  
Kinshiro sighed, "Alright…thank you for telling me…You may go back to being with your guardians."

Yumoto nodded and walked back to where En and Atsushi were.

Kinshiro sighed as he walked to where Gora was at and bowed his head down, "Maximum Gorar…your brother's powers still haven't awakened yet."

Gora sighed, "Aurite, they have to be awakened soon. He's almost sixteen."

"I know…"

Gora looked at him, "We need to figure out why they haven't yet."  
Kinshiro nodded, "Yes I know. I think I know why though. Wombat just needs to give him his lovaraclet. He needs to try to awaken as Scarlet."

"Aurite, it doesn't work like that…his powers will awaken on their own."

Kinshiro nodded again, "Of course. They will awaken when it's ready."

Yumoto was sitting outside on a swing and felt tears filling his eyes…why couldn't he transform!? Wombat looked at him, "Yumoto-kun, why are you crying?"  
"I-I can't transform like the others still! What if those kids were right when I was little?!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"When I was little, these two twins would tell me that Gora-an-chan wasn't my real brother and that I would never have a true form!"

Wombat sighed, "You will! Remember what Argent told you! Little One, remember you will not awaken until you are needed!"

Yumoto looked down and Wombat jumped onto his lap, "You are Maximum Gorar's little brother, you are the next God of Love, and you are Battle Lover Scarlet!"

Yumoto jumped as he heard laughter, "Aki, remember him?"

"Ah, yes I do, Haru."

Yumoto quickly stood up and his eyes widened, "Y-You're the two who bullied me!"

"Yes we are…now we're going to get rid of you, so we can show Maximum Gorar that we're far more superior." Haruhiko smirked and Wombat growled at them. "Oh how scary, Haru." Akihiko mocked and Wombat looked at Yumoto.

"Prince Scarlet, go back inside."  
"Bu-But Wom-san!"  
"Go!"  
Yumoto nodded and quickly bolted away. He gasped as Akihiko appeared in front of him. "Don't let him awaken!" A small green flying squirrel yelled and Yumoto's eyes widened as Wombat jumped to protect him.

"WOM-SAN!" Yumoto screamed as Wombat was thrown to the side of him and hit the ground. Yumoto growled and Haruhiko gasped as Yumoto began to glow scarlet. "H-How dare you…!" Yumoto screamed and the twins gasped.

Ibushi turned around as he felt a presence. "Little One…" he gasped, "Akoya! AKOYA! He's awakening his powers!"

Akoya gasped and yelled, "I'll go get his brother!"

Kinshiro looked at him, "I'll get At-chan! You go to him and make sure he's okay, Arima!"

Ibushi nodded and the three Caerula Adamas disappeared.

"S-Scarlet!" Wombat gasped out and Yumoto's eyes widened as a lovaraclet appeared on his wrist. "Don't you dare transform!" Haruhiko hissed and Yumoto looked at them, "Why not?"

"B-because!"

"Yumoto!" Four voices yelled and Yumoto turned around to see the four other Battle Lovers. The youngest had tears fill his eyes as he saw his big brother running with Kinshiro and Akoya. "NO!" Haruhiko cried as Yumoto began to transform.

"My-My twins, we should leave now before Maximum Gora learns that you attacked Scarlet!"

"Of course Dadacha…"  
The two looked at one another and quickly teleported away.

"Ibu-chan-senpai! Ibu-chan-senpai!" Yumoto cried, "I transformed, look!" He giggled as he ran to Ibushi and hugged him.

The older man smiled at him, "Yes you did…" He put a hand on the youngest's head and Yumoto let go and ran to Gora. "An-chan! An-chan!" He yelled, "Look~!"

Gora smiled "I see." He looked at Kinshiro. "I told you he'd awaken, Aurite."

"I see that now. My apologies, Maximum Gorar." Kinshiro apologized and Gora nodded, "It's alright."

"Yumoto, now that you have transformed into Scarlet, it's time for you to train alongside us." En smiled and Yumoto nodded, "Alright!"


	3. Chapter 2: Worries

hapter 2: Worries

"Ibushi…you've always said that Scarlet wouldn't awaken until he was needed…so what is going to happen?" Akoya asked and Ibushi looked down, "A-Akoya…I fear that something is going to happen then."

"W-what do you mean?" Akoya asked and Ibushi looked at him, "We must protect him, I think someone is coming after us."

Yumoto sighed as he sat beside En, "En-chan-senpai, is an-chan free today?"

"No, he's meeting with these two boys named Melty Luna and Salty Sol."

"Oh…but why can't Gora-an-chan ever play with me anymore? He's always busy!

"Yumoto, he's the hero of the mortal world…and he is busy making sure the mortals will be okay and that they'll always have love." En explained and Yumoto frowned.

"He's never free! Even when he doesn't have to do things he doesn't see me!"

"Yumoto." Io frowned, "Maximum Gorar is an important person."

"B-But Io-senpai!"  
"No buts."

"F-Fine!" Yumoto pouted as he puffed his cheeks out and quickly ran out.

"Yumoto!" Atsushi yelled as he watched the youngest run and Ryuu looked at Io, "Good going! Now he'll go cry to Argent and Aurite!"

Yumoto ran into his room and locked the door as tears filled his eyes.

 _Three boys stood in front of seven-year-old Yumoto and one yelled "You're not Maximum Gorar's brother!"_

 _"_ _Yes I am!"_

 _"Really? Then prove it!"  
"How?! I'm his brother!" Yumoto cried and another boy laughed, "You're not really a prince either! You'll never gain the Throne of Love!"  
"Y-yes I will!"  
"No you won't!" A boy smirked and tears began to fill Yumoto's eyes. _

_He began to cry and the three boys gasped as a man in all white appeared in front of them._

 _"_ _I-I-Ibu-chan-senpai!"_

 _"_ _It's Argent! The protector of mortals!" One yelled and Ibushi turned to them and the three boys ran away._

 _"_ _Little One, you need to go back home…" Ibushi spoke as he held his hand out for Yumoto to take. "T-thank you…"_

 _Ibushi picked up the small boy and smiled, "Little one, you need to know that you are Maximum Gorar's brother."_

 _"I-I know"  
"Good."_

Yumoto sniffed as he rubbed at his eyes. Why did people say he wasn't Gora's little brother? He looked at the wombat plushie on his shelf and walked over to it to pick it up. He began to cuddle it and sighed.

 _"_ _Little One…!"_ A voice yelled and Yumoto looked around, _"Little One!"_

Yumoto stood up, "I-Ibu-chan-senpai?"

He frowned as he realized that someone was knocking on his door. He slowly unlocked it and became confused as no one was there.

He frowned and looked at his brother's room door. He looked around and quickly walked over to it and opened the door quickly as he entered.

Yumoto looked around in his brother's room and sighed. He didn't see anything strange in his room and frowned as he walked out.

Akoya looked at Ibushi, "Have you figured out why Scarlet had awakened?"

"No…I haven't." Ibushi sighed and Akoya pouted, "Scarlet isn't ever needed unless the world is in need of him, especially since Maximum Gorar is still around."

"Yes I know, Akoya, but I don't know why someone would want Scarlet to awaken if they want something."

"But, Ibus-"  
"Ibu-chan-senpai!"

"Oh, hello Little One!"  
"Hey! I'm not little anymore!" Yumoto pouted and Ibushi smiled, "Yes I know…but you still are little to me."

He looked at Yumoto, "Why aren't you with your guardians?'  
"Io-senpai was being mean to me…and An-chan can't play with me still! He's meeting up with these people named Melty Luna and Salty Sol."

Ibushi froze, "W-what…? L-Little One, please, go back to your room!"  
"Why?"  
Ibushi frowned, "I need to talk to Akoya…alone."  
"Fine." Yumoto pouted and walked away.

"Akoya…Scarlet….has awakened because of the VEPPer…they have been trying to attack Maximum Gorar for months!"  
"W-what?! Th-then why haven't we told him yet?!"

"Because. If we do, Scarlet isn't prepared to be the God of Love! He's not ready!" Ibushi cried and Akoya's blue eyes widened, "O-Oh no..! If they're going to attack, we need to tell them!"

"We can't! Fate and destiny will decide on what will happen to all of us…"


	4. Chapter 3: Little One, Yumoto

Chapter 3: Little One, Yumoto

Yumoto gulped as he walked to where Kinshiro was at. Kinshiro had asked him to talk with him…about what? Yumoto didn't know.

Kinshiro looked up from his paper as Yumoto walked in. "Ah yes, heir to the throne of love, Prince Scarlet. I need to talk with you about something."

"Y-yes I know…"  
"Scarlet, if you were to become the God of Love tomorrow, would you accept it?"

"W-what?! I-I don't know Aurite…I-I don't know why I'd become it so soon." Yumoto replied and Kinshiro looked down, "I-I didn't want to worry you…but we think Scarlet has awoken for a bad reason…"

"H-Huh?"

Later that day, Yumoto was sitting in the middle of the room Ibushi protected and sighed, "Ibu-chan-senpai…what'll happen if an-chan loses the title of God of Love…?"

"It's simple, Little One, then you become the next God of Love."  
"B-but I don't wanna be the next one!"  
"W-what?!" Akoya gasped out and Ibushi looked at him, "Little One, you're the successor to the throne!"

"But what if I get hurt or die?" Yumoto asked and Ibushi froze, "T-then…Battle Lover Cerulean gets it."

"Oh…"  
"It's time for your lessons with Epinard." Ibushi told him and Yumoto walked away.

Ryuu looked at Io, "Hey Io, aren't you worried about Scarlet awakening?"  
Io shook his head, "No, he needed his powers." Ryuu smiled, "I know…Yumoto used to be a damn brat growing up."

"Fluffhead wasn't that bad, my dear Vesta." Akoya's voice laughed and Ryuu growled, "Shut up Gero-kun!"

Io looked at the pink haired man and smiled, "Where is Yumoto anyway?"  
"Where do you think?" Akoya asked and Io thought for a moment, "It's time for his lessons…so I'd say with Kinugawa-senpai."

Akoya nodded, "Bingo."

Io frowned, "He still hasn't seen Gora-san today has he?"  
Akoya sighed sadly, "No…hey do you remember that time when Fluffhead was younger and went berserk after people kept bullying him…and we couldn't control him?"

Io looked down and Ryuu sighed, "Y-yes…he was out for days…I-I thought he was a goner…"

"Zaou-kun! We are not supposed to talk about that!" Kinshiro spoke sternly as he walked passed the three of them.

"Perlite brought it up!" Ryuu yelled and Kinshiro frowned, "Scarlet doesn't need to remember that…if he does…Arima says that the next time he has a fit like that…he…he might not make it."

 _"Look at the Little One!" A boy laughed and another replied "Little One, you're not a God!"_

 _"Y-yes I am! B-Big Bro says so!" Yumoto yelled_

 _"No you're not!" the first jeered, "When we're older, we'll be with your big brother instead!"_

 _"No!" Yumoto screamed, "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE AN-CHAN!"_

 _Ibushi was talking with Akoya as it happened…the ground began to shake and Akoya frowned, "An earthquake?"_  
 _"No…there's a strong energy in the air…"_  
 _"Huh…strange."_

 _"Akoya…something's wrong…we need to find Yumoto."_

 _Akoya nodded, "Of course!"_

 _Atsushi along with Io were looking around for Yumoto, "Little One!" Atsushi yelled and Io frowned, "Yumoto!"_

 _The two looked at each other as they felt the ground shaking…and Io gasped as he heard Yumoto screaming._

 _"Scarlet!" Atsushi yelled and Io gasped as there was a pink beam of light in the sky. "He must be that way!"_

 _En and Ryuu were talking with Kinshiro when they felt the ground shaking and Kinshiro frowned, "Where is Scarlet this morning?"_

 _"Um…outside, I think." Ryuu replied and Kinshiro frowned, "Something's wrong! At-chan!" He yelled as he ran out and the others followed him._

 _Gora was talking with his bird partner, Hashibiro as it happened. Hashibiro froze, "Maximum Gorar…something is wrong with your brother."_

 _"W-what?!"_  
 _"Hurry! He's outside!"_

 _All eight of them met up to where the beam of light was coming from. Yumoto was screaming and crying words that were unable to be understood and Ibushi gasped as an older figure of him appeared in front of Yumoto, "You won't take my brother…you will never have him…" the figure growled and Ibushi gasped, "LITTLE ONE STOP!"_

 _Akoya gasped at the figure of Yumoto, "I-Is that…?"_  
 _"Yes…the heir to the throne of Love…and the next God of Love…Battle Lover Scarlet." Kinshiro replied and Atsushi gasped as Scarlet turned to Yumoto._

 _"Don't be scared…I'm you." He smiled, "Please…calm down, you're too young to be me." He placed a hand on Yumoto's head. "It's okay…I…I mean you, will stop them from taking An-chan."_

 _Scarlet touched his younger counterpart's forehead and disappeared. Gora watched as his little brother calmed down and his eyes fluttered shut._

 _"Little One!"_  
 _"Yumoto!"_

En and Atsushi were outside with Yumoto and Yumoto smiled as he saw his brother and Hashibiro, "An-chan!" He giggled and when he went to run to his brother, an energy orb was shot in front of him, "Prince Scarlet!" En and Atsushi gasped and jumped in front of Yumoto.

Yumoto gasped out as the VEPPer jumped down in front of Gora, "AN-CHAN!" Yumoto screamed and Atsushi gasped, "You're not ready to fight them!"  
"DON'T TAKE MY BROTHER!" Yumoto screamed and transformed.

"Io!" Ryuu gasped, "He transformed, you damn idiot! BACK DOWN!"

Yumoto froze as the VEPPer looked at him, "P-please don't take him!"

"How did you know that we were taking him?" Salty Sol growled and Io yelled, "He is the next God of Love, so he can tell what you're going to do!"

He then gasped as Yumoto began to have a look of pure terror on his face, "AN-CHAN!"

"RYUU! CALM HIM DOWN! HE'S GOING INTO THAT STATE AGAIN!" Io cried and Yumoto let out a scream and an energy field surrounded him.

Ibushi was walking with Akoya as the building began to shake, "Yu-Yumoto…?" Akoya asked and Ibushi nodded, "Let's go find him!" Then they disappeared.

The VEPPer watched in horror at Yumoto who began to scream, "AN-CHAN! You can't take him!" He panicked, "An-chan! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"LITTLE ONE!" Ibushi yelled and he appeared in front of him, "Little One, calm down!" He told him and Yumoto clutched at his head and then…it stopped…

"No…I won't let you…take him." Yumoto spoke in a deep voice and Kinshiro gasped,  
"Scarlet! True God of Love, calm down!"

Scarlet growled, "I won't let them take my brother…Ultimate…Lo-"  
"YUMOTO! STOP!" Gora yelled and Scarlet gasped, "A-An-chan…!"

"God of Love…please, you aren't needed yet."

"I-I'm sorry…" Scarlet whispered and Ibushi smiled. "Little One, it's okay. You're not ready yet for Scarlet to be the true God yet, alright?"

Scarlet then disappeared and left Yumoto back…and then his eyes fluttered shut.

Ibushi held the youngest in his arms and gasped, "Little One! YUMOTO! Wake up!" He yelled and then looked at the VEPPer, "Look at what you did…"

Kinshiro frowned, "He needs medical care…last time this happened…he didn't wake up for a few days…"

Gora watched as Yumoto's four guardian Battle Lovers picked him up and carried him off. The VEPPer growled and quickly teleported away.

The youngest was breathing heavily in his unconscious state and Hashibiro sighed, "Maximum Gorar…I hope that your brother wakes up soon from being unconscious…since last time…he…almost died."

Gora was just in shock…what would happen if his little brother never woke up again…?


	5. Chapter 4: Love is Power!

Chapter 4: Love is Power!

Gora was pacing outside his brother's room, Wombat looked at him, "Gora-san…don't worry. You must have faith in Scarlet, he wouldn't let himself die off…"

Gora sighed, "I know…but Yumoto usually never gets hurt like this."

Hashibiro sighed, "Maximum Gorar, you worry too much. Hara-san won't let anything happen to your brother."

Just as Hashibiro said that, Kurou Hara came out from Yumoto's room and sighed as he adjusted his glasses, "Well…his vital signs were fine…but he's very weak…"

Gora sighed, "I figured…will…will he make it?"

Kurou frowned, "I-I hope so…last time this happened…he was much younger and smaller than he is now…it was a miracle he woke up at all." 

Gora nodded, "I know."  
Kurou moved aside, "You may see him."  
"Thank you." Gora smiled and walked into Yumoto's room. Atsushi looked up at Gora and stood up quickly.

"Epinard, it's fine…you can stay in here if you want." Gora spoke and Atsushi shook his head, "No, you need time alone with him."

He smiled and walked out of the room, Wombat ran in and Gora looked at his little brother. "Wombat…have we pushed him too hard?" Gora asked and Wombat sighed, "I don't think so…"

He jumped onto Yumoto's bed and Gora sat down beside him. Yumoto's heavy breathing was now back to normal and now was sleeping peacefully. Gora stroked his brother's hair from his face and Wombat curled up next to him.

Ibushi frowned to himself as Akoya looked at him, "Arima…it wasn't your fault…"

"Akoya, I know…but how did they even get in?!" He asked and Akoya shrugged, "I don't know." He walked up to Ibushi and laid his head on his chest.

"It'll be alright…" he whispered and Ibushi smiled, "I know…" He titled Akoya's chin up to him and Akoya blushed. "I love you…" He whispered and Ibushi slowly bent down. "I love you too, Akoya…" he then brought their lips together.

The two of them had known each other for what seemed like centuries…no one truly knew how old each member of the Caerula Adamas were, they had simply always been there to the others.

Ibushi and Akoya had been together for years and Ryuu used to tease Akoya over this but eventually Akoya got his revenge once Ryuu and Io began to date.

Ibushi broke the kiss and Akoya smiled at him, "Fluffhead will wake up…I promise."

En and Atsushi watched Kurou as he checked on Yumoto. En clutched Atsushi's hand tightly and Atsushi glanced at En out of the corner of his eye.

En seemed very worried about the whole situation…which Atsushi was too but he didn't want to focus on the bad. He looked at Yumoto and sighed. "Hara-sensei…is he doing any better?" Atsushi asked and Kurou sighed, "No…I…I fear the worst now."

En frowned, "But he woke up the first time…"  
"Lord Cerulean, this time is more serious…I hate to tell his brother…" Kurou replied and Atsushi looked at Yumoto. "He just needs rest…"

Kurou sighed and Atsushi looked up as someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Atsushi called and Akoya walked in with a small vase of flowers, "Arima told me to give these to Flu-I mean Yumoto-kun."

Atsushi smiled, "Thank you…" 

"Oh don't thank me, thank Arima when you see him." Akoya smiled and placed them on a small table in Yumoto's room. "It's too dark in here…" He sighed, "You all need to know that he'll be okay."

"How do you know?" En asked and Akoya giggled, "Did you forget that I hang out with Arima? He can tell when things will turn out bad. So can Kinshiro."

"Leave it to the Caerula Adamas to know everything…" Ryuu sighed as he walked into Yumoto's room, "I don't know why you three aren't his guardians instead of us…"

"Ryuu don't pout." En scolded, "We're his guardians because that's how Gora wanted us to be. Don't you remember when he was born?"

Ryuu nodded, "Yes I do…their parents threw a party where ours took us to and we were declared his guardians by Gora…"

En nodded back, "Exactly, and we don't want to disrespect his wishes."

Akoya threw a look at Ryuu which stated I-told-you-so and Ryuu growled, "Damn you Gero-kun!"

Akoya laughed and walked out, "If he wakes up, let me know." He smiled and Atsushi looked down at Yumoto. "Yumoto…please wake up soon."

 _"Love~! Love~!" Four-year-old Yumoto giggled as he walked with Io and Ryuu. Ryuu smiled at this and Io watched as Ryuu picked him up. "Yumo-chan, you're so funny."_

 _Yumoto giggled and hugged him around his neck, "I love you Ryuu-senpai!"_

 _"I love you too." Ryuu smiled and Yumoto looked at him, "Ryuu-senpai…? Are you gonna marry Io-senpai?" "H-huh?!" Ryuu blushed and Yumoto smiled._

 _"W-well…maybe one day…" Ryuu asked and Io looked at him in shock, "H-huh?!"_

 _Yumoto smiled and looked at Io, "You and Ryuu-senpai really like each other! So you should marry him!"_

 _Io blushed and Yumoto giggled as Ryuu put him down, "Yumoto, we need to go home now."_

Ryuu shook his head as he thought of that…why did that come to mind? He looked up as he heard En talking with Atsushi.

"Atsushi, don't worry…"  
"En-chan…I will…"

En sighed, "Yumoto will be okay, I promise."

Ryuu frowned at this…what if Yumoto really wasn't okay?!

Ibushi looked down at Yumoto, "Little One…well…you're not really little any more though…" he smiled, "But you never seem to mind me calling you that."

He stroked Yumoto's hair and he gasped when he felt something grabbing his arm. "I-I-Ibu-chan-senpai…?"

"Yumoto…!" Atsushi gasped as he walked in the room and Ibushi smiled, "Epinard, go get his brother…the prince is awake."


	6. Chapter 5: Get Rid of Him!

Chapter 5: Get Rid of Him!

Haruhiko growled as he looked at Dadacha, "That damn Scarlet woke up!"

Dadacha winced, "Haru-chan! I-I didn't know he would!"

"I thought that you manipulated his mind so he'd become berserk and faint because of Scarlet!"  
"Scarlet won't let his physical body die! He's the next God of Love…" Akihiko growled and Haruhiko frowned, "Aki…what even is he?!"

"A god?" Akihiko replied in confusion and Haruhiko sighed, "I know that…but what is Scarlet?! I thought Yumoto was Scarlet. Is Scarlet him or something else?"

"Scarlet is Yumoto, Yumoto is Scarlet." Dadacha explained, "They're the same person, Scarlet is just Yumoto's true form."

"Ah…so if we kill him…Scarlet could still rein?"  
"No…if you kill him, Scarlet will be gone."

"Ahem…I'd like to work with you in getting rid of the next God of Love…" A new voice spoke.

Gora ran into Yumoto's room and smiled. En and Atsushi were helping Yumoto sit up and Yumoto grinned as he saw his brother, "An-chan!" He cried and Gora walked over to him. "Are you okay?"

Yumoto nodded, "Y-yeah!"

Gora wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him, "We were scared for you…you were out for a few days…"

"What…what happened an-chan?"

Gora gasped, "Y-you…don't remember?"  
Yumoto shook his head, "N-no…"

"Yumoto…it wasn't anything bad…you…you just were attacked by one of the twins." Gora lied and Yumoto nodded as he yawned, "I'm still tired…"

"You will be." Atsushi whispered and Gora watched as his little brother fell back asleep on Atsushi's shoulder.

Gora smiled, "Epinard, please let me know when he wakes up and is strong enough to walk on his own again."

Atsushi nodded and watched as Gora left.

En watched as Atsushi gently laid Yumoto back down on his bed. He smiled as it looked like Atsushi kissed his forehead like a mother would. As they were leaving his room, En wrapped an arm around Atsushi's shoulder. "You're not his mother, Atsushi…but if you were, you would be the best mother the kid has ever had."

"En-chan…" Atsushi blushed and gasped as En kissed his cheek, "Don't worry."

-

"Who are you?!" Haruhiko growled and looked at the person, who was wearing a dark blue cloak and had their head covered by the hood. He watched as they put the hood down and the person smiled, "My name is Kinosaki Kou…I'm a sorcerer along with my partner Tazawa Masuya."

Akihiko frowned, "What do you want?"

Kou looked at him, "We want to resurrect a certain thing and we need one more sacrifice…"

Haruhiko smiled, "Really…?"

Kou nodded, "Yes…and this last sacrifice needs to have great power."

Akihiko looked at Haruhiko and Haruhiko began to laugh, "Then Scarlet is the best choice for the sacrifice."

Kou smiled, "But we need someone to distract Maximum Gorar…and his seven guardians."

Haruhiko nodded, "Leave that to us…"

Kou turned to Masuya and smiled, "Lord Hireashi will finally rein and the Gods of Love will be no more."

Yumoto gritted his teeth as he tossed around in his bed and began to whimper in his sleep. Wombat woke up and looked at him, "Yumoto?"

Yumoto's eyes popped open as he sat up and he gasped as a scarlet light filled his room and a figure appeared.

"W-who are you?!" Yumoto gasped and the figure smiled, _"I'm you…I'm your true form, Scarlet."_

"M-me?"

Scarlet nodded, _"Yes, I'm you. I'm here to tell you something."_

Yumoto watched as a staff appeared in Scarlet's hand. _"Two people are after you. They want you dead to revive an old demon that Maximum Gorar defeated."_

Yumoto gasped, "Why?"

 _"We…will be the final sacrifice needed…they killed most of their clan but…we're the final key to his revival."_

Yumoto looked at Scarlet, "H-How can we stop them?"  
Scarlet sighed and looked at the staff in his hand. _"Awaken…you need to awaken…"_

"But you're not as fun as me!" Yumoto pouted and Scarlet laughed, _"You have to be serious sometimes…I hate being serious, Yumo-chan. I'd rather be funny than serious."_

Yumoto smiled and Scarlet outstretched the staff to Yumoto, _"Grab this…this is your awakening…"_ He smiled and Yumoto nodded as he reached forward to grab the staff.

As he was doing this, the door opened and two men appeared. _"Grab it now Yumo-chan!"_

"Freeze, God of Love!"

Yumoto looked at the two and screamed, "AN-CHAN!"

"He's gone, Scarlet!"

Yumoto gasped and Wombat began to growl, "I-IBU-CHAN-SENPAI!" Yumoto screamed again and the first one laughed, "Get up, Scarlet." "N-no! N-no!" Yumoto began yelling and the two gasped as the figure of Scarlet appeared in front of him.

 _"Love Attack!"_ Scarlet yelled and the two gasped as they were hit. "H-how!?"

Scarlet turned to Yumoto, _"Grab this now, please."_ Yumoto nodded and grabbed the staff.

The two gasped as Scarlet disappeared and Yumoto began to transform.

Wombat gasped as he saw Yumoto had a new outfit all together.

The first growled, "Tazawa-kun, knock him out!"  
The one named Tazawa nodded and Yumoto cried out as a ball of energy surrounded him.

"Now, Scarlet…don't worry. We'll make your sacrifice painless."

"W-Wom-san! HELP ME!" Yumoto screamed and Wombat growled as the ground began to shake.

Yumoto gasped out as a red crystal surrounded him and he began to hit it. "H-hey! L-Let me out!"

"Sorry, dear Scarlet, we need you."

Then Scarlet let out a cry of pain as he felt an invisible force hit him and made him stop struggling…he felt tired…so very tired.

"Kinosaki-kun…good work." Salty Sol laughed as he appeared beside Yumoto as Yumoto's eyes slid shut. "They'll come back and notice how their sweet prince is gone and they'll never see him again. We can then destroy the kingdom and the world will be ours!"

Wombat watched in horror as they left with him. "Yu-Yumoto-san!" He screamed and Salty Sol smirked at Wombat, "Tell his precious Battle Lover guardians what you saw…Epinard and Cerulean act as his parents…tell them we took their 'son'." He laughed and teleported away.


	7. Chapter 6: Scarlet

Chapter 6: Scarlet

Ibushi was panicking…where was the heir!? Gora was out searching for him and Akoya was looking at Ibushi. "Why weren't his guardians watching him!?" He yelled, "They were here!"

"Akoya, a monster was sent and they were defending the castle from it." Ibushi told him and Akoya growled, "Well!"

"Calm down." Kinshiro frowned, "The heir is missing and we need to find him." He looked up as Atsushi walked in, "At-chan!" He gasped, "Have you found him yet?"

Atsushi shook his head, "No…En-chan and I have searched for him everywhere…"

"At-chan, don't worry yourself, We'll find him."

"Kin-chan…" he frowned and Kinshiro smiled, "Yumoto is strong, and we'll be able to find hi-"

"The prince is missing!" Wombat yelled, "The twins took him!"

Ibushi let out a gasp and turned to Akoya, "Go get Sulfur and Vesta! All of the Battle Lovers…and us, the Caerula Adamas, need to rescue him. NOW."

Akoya nodded and in a flash of bright pink, he was gone. Kinshiro looked at Ibushi and pulled his rapier out, "We will find him…I swear!"

Ibushi smiled, even though Kinshiro was the leader of their group, Kinshiro didn't mind (well he usually does mind) that he took control this time. "Let's go." He spoke as Akoya appeared back with Io and Ryuu.

Yumoto whimpered in his unconscious state and Haruhiko smirked as he looked at him. The heir was out of his crystal prison and laying down on a slab now.

"Haru…" Akihiko spoke sharply, "Don't bother him. Kinosaki-kun told us not to…if we do, he may wake up."

The two then gasped out as Yumoto's eyes popped open…and they began to glow bright red. "I-It's Scarlet!" Haruhiko gasped and Scarlet growled, _"You two…are you stupid? If that demon is brought forth, then the world is doomed! You shall never get Maximum Gorar and you will be dead. All of us will be dead."_

"Don't listen to him." Kou growled and Scarlet turned to him, _"You! You shall have a fate worse than death itself! You would rather die than have what I will bring upon you!"_

"Now, now, that's not how a god should act!" Kou laughed and Scarlet growled, _"Do you really think that demon would want you to live?! He is only using you and your partner for his resurrection. Once the demon is resurrected than you two will both die! I can already foresee it!"_

"Now, the fearless God of Love is trying to bargain with me?" He smirked, "I still say that you're going to be killed!" He then paled as Scarlet made Yumoto stand and he gasped as Scarlet's figure appeared beside him. " _Now, Kinosaki Kou…you need to know that you truly mean NOTHING to it. I don't want you to die from the hand of a demon!"_

Yumoto then clutched at his head as he blinked a few times, and Scarlet disappeared. He gasped out as his knees collapsed onto the ground. He looked up in fear and began to struggle as the twins grabbed him.

"Put him back up there, let's get rid of him already." Kou growled and Yumoto began to scream and kick. "LET GO OF ME! I'M ROYALTY!"

Usually, Yumoto didn't care that people didn't treat him like the prince he was, but today, he did. They needed to treat him better!

Yumoto whimpered as the twins chained his wrists down and Kou smiled, "Scarlet, the demon lord will reign and you and your guardians will have failed their mission."

Yumoto looked at him, "You can't kill me!"  
"Too bad…you're the final sacrifice needed!" Kou growled and Yumoto looked at Masuya, "Please! My brother will give you whatever you want if you let go of me!"

Kou rolled his eyes and pulled out a small book. Yumoto's eyes widened as he began to read from it. "STOP! STOP!" Yumoto yelled, he recognized what he was saying, Io had taught him the languages of the past. He may have not payed attention in those classes but he could recognize it.

Haruhiko smirked as the younger one began to glow. "Lord Hireashi, take this sacrifice of the next God of Love!"

"Hold it right there!" Kinshiro yelled and pointed his sword at Kou. Kou turned to him, "Who are you!?"

"I'm the Golden Chevalier, Shinning in Radiance, Aurite!"

Kou froze…the Caerula Adamas were not to ever be messed with. How did they know the next God of Love…?

Akoya growled at him, "You're wanting to resurrect Hireashi? Don't you know that he was a fish when Maximum Gorar defeated him when Prince Scarlet was only five years old?"

"W-what?"  
"It's true." Ibushi replied, "Now let Scarlet go. Or we'll use force."

Kou gulped as he looked at the sword in front of him and nodded, "O-okay! I-I'll stop the ritual!" He yelled and Akihiko frowned as Yumoto stopped glowing. "Haru…let's go."

Haruhiko nodded and the duo teleported away. Kou smirked and Ibushi gasped as the ground began to shake. "You…you sped up the ritual…"

Akoya growled and grabbed Kou by his shirt. "YOU! You will face Maximum Gorar and he will kill you!"

Ibushi and Kinshiro began to undo the chains from Yumoto's wrists and Atsushi let out a gasp, "YUMOTO!"

"At-chan…! He's still alive…we need to get him back now!" Kinshiro yelled and Akoya growled and Kou gasped out as the youngest Caerula Adamas member punched him hard.

Masuya gasped and ran over to Kou after Akoya let go of him. The two gasped as Ibushi used his powers to chain them up. Io and Ryuu struggled to pick Yumoto up and they looked at Akoya, "Let's go, Gero!" Ryuu yelled and Akoya nodded, "Of course."

Kou growled and Io gasped out as a figure appeared beside Kou and Masuya, "We need to hurry! That demon is appearing now! It'll kill us all if we don't leave now, Kinugawa-senpai!"

Ibushi gasped as the chains fell from the duo and Kinshiro growled, "Hireashi isn't a fish this time…we must leave!"

Just as he said that, a light surrounded all of them and they disappeared.

Ibushi held onto Yumoto's hand as Kurou began to check him.

"Argent, he'll make it." He explained and Ibushi nodded, "Thank you."

Kurou left and Ibushi sighed as he looked down at Yumoto, "Little One…I heard Scarlet had awakened inside of you…I'm so proud of you." He whispered and looked up as Atsushi and En came in.

"Arima-san, is he okay?" Atsushi whispered and Ibushi nodded, "Yes. He's just sleeping now. The ritual just used his powers…they would have killed him if we had not intervened."

Atsushi nodded and Ibushi looked down, "Kinshiro is telling Gora-san about it…we might have a war on our hands."


	8. Chapter 7: Hireashi

Chapter 7: Hireashi

Kinshiro sighed as he looked down…he remembered the first time he met Yumoto.

 _Six-year-old Yumoto hid behind his wombat plushie as Atsushi introduced the white haired, green eye man in front of him. "This is my friend, Kinshiro, but you may call him Aurite. He's the leader of the Caerula Adamas."_

 _"Kero?" Yumoto asked._

 _"No, no, Yumoto, it's not a frog." Atsushi laughed and Yumoto nodded._

 _Kinshiro looked at him, "Dear Prince Scarlet, it's an honor to meet you…the next God of Love…"_

Kinshiro looked up and growled as he felt an uneasy presence. "Aurite!" Akoya yelled, "W-We don't know what form Hireashi has taken yet…"

"I know…"  
Akoya pouted, "Not even Ibushi knows! What if he kills the heir?!"

Kinshiro froze, "A-Akoya…we won't let that happen."

Akoya sighed as he disappeared in a bright pink light and he pouted as he sat outside Ibushi's door.

 _"Damn you Gero-kun!" Ryuu yelled and Io covered Yumoto's ears, "RYUU! Don't curse around him!"_

 _Yumoto raised an eyebrow and the pink haired man smiled at him, "Hello, my name is Gero Akoya…I'm actually Perlite, the third and final Caerula Adamas member."_

 _"Third? Only met one…" Yumoto pouted and Akoya smiled. "You'll meet the second member soon enough."_

"Akoya…?" Ibushi asked and Akoya gasped as Ibushi gently cradled his chin, "Yumoto's awake…and he's wanting to see us…"

Akoya nodded and laughed, "Remember the time he was giving out free hugs when he was six?"

"I do…"

 _Yumoto pouted as he was pushed forward by Ibushi, "I don't want to Ibu-chan-senpai." He began to fiddle with his shirt and Akoya smiled over at him._

 _Ibushi smiled, "Now, now Little One, Akoya would love to get one from you."_

 _"B-But I-Ibu-chan-senpai." He began to whine and Ibushi patted his back, "Don't worry, Little One. I promise he won't be mean to you."_

 _"B-But Perlite doesn't like me! He calls me Fluffhead!"_

 _Ibushi nodded, "He likes you, Little One."_

 _He looked up as he saw Gora watching, "Go on Yumoto, Perlite would love to hug you."_

 _Yumoto gasped, "An-chan!" He giggled and ran to him. Gora picked up his brother and Yumoto hugged him, "I missed you!"_

 _Gora laughed and Yumoto smiled "I love you An-chan…"_

 _"I love you too Yumoto."_

Akoya smiled to himself as Ibushi helped him stand up.

Yumoto gasped as he awoke, he felt weak still but he smiled softly as he noticed his four guardians. "S-senpais…?"

"Yumoto!" Atsushi gasped and Yumoto smiled.

The four other Battle Lovers looked up as Kurou walked in. He smiled, "I see that Scarlet has awakened…may I check him out in private so I can make sure everything is okay?"

Atsushi nodded and the four of them walked out, closing the door.

Yumoto looked at Kurou, "Hara-sensei?" He asked and frowned as Kurou smirked, "I'm not Hara-sensei…"

Yumoto's eyes widened as Kurou fell limp onto the ground and a man appeared, "Scarlet…it's me, Hireashi…"

Yumoto gasped and then screamed as tears filled his eyes, "AN-CHAN!"

"AN-CHAN!" Gora heard and Hashibiro froze, "Maximum Gorar…I feel an evil presence…"

"Who…?"  
"The demon…Hireashi…"  
"Hireashi…YUMOTO!"

Atsushi gasped as he heard Yumoto's scream, "LITTLE ONE!" He cried and ran to Yumoto's room.

Yumoto whimpered as his arms were tied behind his back and he gasped out as the VEPPer appeared.

Salty Sol smiled as he grabbed Yumoto's face. "Yumoto…you're going to give us your brother, whether you like it or not…" He laughed and Yumoto growled, "You're not getting him…!"

He cried out as Melty Luna grabbed the back of his hair and held his head back. "Haru…let's take him to the throne room…this castle is ours now."

Hireashi smiled as he disappeared along with the VEPPer. Yumoto pouted as he was pushed onto the ground, "My brother won't give up the throne of Love for you!" He spat, "The Caerula Adamas and Battle Lovers will stop you!"

"Shut it." Salty Sol growled, "You're going to obey my rules now, you spoiled brat!"

"No! My brother still is the God of Love and so am I! So you'll listen to me!" Yumoto growled and Salty Sol growled again.

"Kinosaki-chan, go bring his guardians in here now…we'll kill them first." Hireashi smirked and Yumoto gasped, "NO!"

"Fine…then make it hard for them to get here. I don't want my resurrection party to end so soon." Hireashi laughed and Yumoto growled, "My guardians aren't that stupid. You're not even having a party here!"

Hireashi smirked, "Yes I am, you see. You're the bait I need to lure your brother out, and I'm going to threaten to kill you unless he gives me your title."

"You're not the God of Love! You're more like the God of HATRED!" Yumoto screamed and Hireashi growled. He flung his hand out and Yumoto cried out as he was hit by an unknown force.

He whimpered as his eyes filled with tears, "I-Ibu-chan-senpai…h-help me…" he whispered and fell unconscious.

 _"I-Ibu-chan-senpai…h-help me…"_ Ibushi heard as he and Akoya were running. "Little One?!" Ibushi yelled and Akoya grabbed his arm, "Did you hear him too?"

Kinshiro looked at them, "I did…"

"Yes…I did." Ibushi replied  
"Would you like me to teleport us to him?"  
"Yes…thank you Akoya."  
"No need to thank me…" Akoya smiled and kissed Ibushi's cheek. "Let's go." The two disappeared and Akoya growled as he saw them.

"HIREASHI!" Akoya hissed, "You have touched the heir…and now…will face the wrath of the Caerula Adamas…"

Hireashi smirked as he grabbed Yumoto's limp arm, "Little One!" Ibushi gasped. "Let go of him!"

"Argent…protector of the Mortal world…you have failed your mission…you should be protecting your door..." Hireashi smirked, "I have already sent monsters out to take out the mortals."

Ibushi gasped, "N-no you haven't!"  
"Argent…he has…" Kinshiro frowned, "The only one who can save the world now is Maximum Gorar…or Scarlet…"

"L-Little One will die if he does it!" Ibushi cried and he gasped as Yumoto's eyes snapped open, _"Hireashi…you have done the unthinkable…I will defeat you…"_

"S-Scarlet! Yo-You've awakened?!"

"Yes and now Yumoto is waking up…Maximum Gorar is right outside and so are the Battle Lovers…Yumoto will save the world!"

"Little One! Please, if you try to heal the mortal world AND defeat Hireashi, you'll die!"

 _"Argent…as the God of Love…I won't let Yumoto die…I promise."_ He smiled and Yumoto gasped as he slowly blinked.

"Hireashi!"  
"Oh, Maximum Gorar…how nice to see you."

A/N Funfact: The Free Hugs flashback was based off of a story my English teacher told me today about this like 5/6 year old Boy Scout who was selling popcorn and he was telling my teacher (while being really cute and messing with his shirt) about what his favorite popcorn was. Needless to say, my teacher didn't have the heart to tell the kid he didn't want any, so he bought a lot of popcorn from the kid c:

Also, FaithfulAizen, your reviews make me smile every time you leave one and they make my day. (I really need to stop with the cliffhangers...)


	9. Chapter 8: Maximum Gorar

Chapter 8: Maximum Gorar

Gora growled as he clutched at his axe, "Leave my brother out of this."

"Maximum Gorar!" Salty Sol gasped, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your brother!"

"I'm sorry too!" Melty Luna cried and they ran to him. "We didn't want to work with him, isn't that right, Dadacha?"

Dadacha nodded, "Of course!"  
The two of them looked at one another and looked down, "We…we now realize that if the world does end…we won't be able to have what we want."

Yumoto growled at them, "LIES!"  
"Little One!" Ibushi scolded, "NO! They want my brother!" Yumoto screamed and Hireashi smirked.

"Now, Scarlet…you're what the VEPPer wants gone…so why don't you respect their wishes!" Hireashi yelled and Yumoto screamed as he was flung back into his own throne.

"Yumoto-san!" Wombat yelled and tried to run forward. He was flung back as he hit an invisible wall.

Yumoto tried to stand up from his throne and cried out as he felt a heavy force keep him down. "Let go of me!" He yelled and the Caerula Adamas growled as they pointed their swords at Hireashi, "Ultima Adamas!"

Hireashi smirked and held his hand up as he blocked their attack…and then their attack was sent back to them. The three of them quickly dodged it and Yumoto looked at Gora. "An-chan!"

"Yumoto! Stay still…okay?" Gora told him and Yumoto frowned. "I-I'm sorry…I'm sorry I never listened to you!"

"Yumoto, you never did any of that." Gora replied and Yumoto growled as Hireashi walked over to him. He froze as Hireashi put his hand on his head and stroked his hair. "Maximum Gorar…give up and I won't hurt him."

Yumoto scoffed, "Whatever! My brother won't do that!"  
Gora nodded, "Hireashi, you'll just destroy everything if you were a god!"

Atsushi growled as Hireashi laughed, "Leave the heir alone!" He yelled and Hireashi smirked, "Epinard, you really think I'll let him go? His power was the thing that revived me…and he has made me stronger than ever!"

Yumoto screamed out as Hireashi grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him, "Scarlet, you won't feel a thing as I end you."

"N-no!" Yumoto cried and Hireashi smirked, "Kinosaki-chan, kill the guardians of the God of Love!"

"You won't be able to…" Yumoto growled and Hireashi laughed, "Really? Prince Scarlet, you act like you'll be able to destroy me…just face it," He bent down beside his ear, "You can't."

Yumoto looked at him, "I can too! You don't have the power of love!"

"Love?! How funny…" He laughed and Gora growled, "Yumoto...remember what I taught you a few years ago?"  
"A-about combining our powers? Which you said to never do?!"

"No. Little One, he means he's going to teleport you…and all of us…out." Ibushi spoke and Yumoto gasped as tears filled his eyes, "A-an-chan!" He cried, "P-please don't do this to me!"

"Yumoto…you have to save the mortal world too…I'm the current God of Love, and Hireashi is someone I've fought before…" Gora spoke and Yumoto gasped as he realized he could stand up.

"An-chan please don't do th-!" He screamed as an orb surrounded him, "AN-CHAN!" He screamed loudly and Hireashi growled as Yumoto and the others disappeared.

"How nice…putting the next God of Love down in the mortal world so I could not get to him…" Hireashi growled and Gora smirked as Hashibiro yelled "The net God of Love is going to heal the world from your wrong doing!"

Hireashi laughed, "As Argent said, the young prince will most likely die from healing the world!"

Gora clutched at his axe and growled, "No! He can change the world! He's strong and has his four…no his seven guardians to protect and help him!"

Hireashi growled, "You won't seal me away again…I have another demon to help me!"

"Oh is it Zundar? Well I've already taken care of him." Hashibiro smirked and Hireashi growled again, "Damn you!"

"Now Maximum Gorar! Attack this demon and seal him away!"

"Kinosaki…should we leave now?" Matsuya asked and Kou nodded, "Y-yes." The two looked at the VEPPer as they disappeared…back to the mortal world.

Salty Sol growled, "Dammit…they'll be going after Yumot-…wait…what am I saying?! I hate him!"  
Melty Luna nodded, "Yes! We need to warn them!"  
"My twins! Stop!" Dadacha panicked, "You don't like him!"

"B-But Dadacha…to get Gora-san's love…we have to like Yumoto-kun." Melty Luna spoke and Salty Sol sighed, "Yes…we will."

"Maximum Gorar…I'm stronger than I was before!" Hireashi screamed and Gora rolled his eyes, "You have no power here."

"Y-yes I do!"  
"Sorry but you don't." Gora smirked and Hireashi gasped out as Gora pointed his axe at him, "You will never get my little brother or his throne!"

Hireashi growled and Gora ran at him with his axe. Hireashi gasped and dodged it. "Your little brother's powers flow through me! So I'm invincible!"

"Sorry but you're not. Scarlet's powers should be running out in a few seconds…" Hashibiro smirked and Hireashi growled, "Damn you! How the hell did you do that?!"

"Easy, Wombat and I did it together. We made it where Scarlet's powers would stop." Hashibiro replied and Hireashi looked at his hands as he slowly became a fish again.

Gora smirked and picked him up, "I told you Hireashi…now you will be sealed away!"

"NO!" Hireashi screamed and a yellow orb surrounded him and he disappeared.

"Maximum Gorar! We must watch your brother's awakening as the God of Love!" Hashibiro yelled and Gora nodded, "Hopefully he's okay!"

The VEPPer looked at one another, "Let's go too, Haru!" Melty Luna smiled and Salty Sol nodded and they teleported away.

Gora smiled at Hashibiro as they disappeared to the mortal world.

While this was happening, Yumoto whimpered as he appeared on top of a destroyed building. "A-an-chan…"

Atsushi looked at En and Kinshiro as he put a hand on Yumoto's shoulder. "A-Atsushi-s-senpai!" Yumoto cried as he buried his head into Atsushi's chest as he cried.

Atsushi stroked his hair and whispered soft things into his ears.

Io looked at Ryuu and sighed, "Ryuu…the mortals…they're either all dead…or are in hiding…" Ryuu nodded "Hopefully they're in hiding…"

Ibushi walked over to Yumoto, "Little One…it is your time to shine…save the mortals with your love."

Yumoto looked at him, "I-Ibu-chan-senpai!" He cried and Ibushi shook his head, "Don't worry…Scarlet will show you the way."

"O-Okay…" He nodded and gasped as Kou appeared. "Don't you dare, God of Love! You're not reigning! Hireashi is!"

"No…the God of Love will reign, it's destiny!" Kinshiro yelled, "You are not getting him!"

Akoya nodded, "The God of Love is awakening right now and will save the world!"

Kou watched in horror as Yumoto's outfit turned into his Battle Lover uniform…but…he had wings and it was all white. "It's the God of Love!" Wombat cried and a large staff appeared in Yumoto's hands.

"Yumoto! It's your time to reign!" Gora's voice yelled and the Battle Lovers gasped as they saw Gora and the VEPPer, "Hireashi is gone! Heal the world, Yumoto!"

"True Love shall reign!" Yumoto shouted and Ibushi smiled, "That's right Little One…heal the world from Hireashi's monsters!"

"Ultra True Love Attack!" Yumoto called and a bright pink light shot out from his staff and the world began to look normal again.

"Little One! Be careful!" Atsushi yelled and En looked at him, "The world is normal once more…"

He then gasped as he saw Yumoto lose his grip on his staff, "He's fainting!"

"YUMOTO!" Ryuu yelled and he and Io ran up and caught him before he hit the ground. "He's okay…he just used too much power." Gora spoke and walked up to Yumoto and picked him up. He and his brother teleported away, and the others followed.


	10. Chapter 9: Wanting to be With You

Chapter 9: Wanting to be With You

"I-Ibu-chan-senpai…?" Yumoto asked as he opened his eyes and Ibushi smiled, "Yes Little One?"

"What…what happened?" He asked as he sat up in bed.  
"You saved the world Yumoto." Gora replied and Yumoto gasped, "An-chan!"

Gora smiled as Yumoto wrapped his arms around Gora's neck, "An-chan!" he cried and Gora smiled more. "Yumoto…I'm so proud of you."

Yumoto gasped…those were the words he was wanting to hear for years. His eyes widened as the saw the twins. "Y-you two!" He panicked and Haruhiko smirked but he quickly smiled innocently as Gora looked at them.

"Yumoto, they helped us…" Gora replied and Yumoto paled as Gora stood up and walked with them to talk with them.

"Yumoto?" Io asked and Yumoto looked at him, "I-Io-senpai…the V-VEPP…they're still evil, I know it!"

"What do you mean?" Io asked and Yumoto whimpered, "I could sense evil from them…"

Akoya looked down, "I don't know what you mean"

Yumoto gasped, "Bu-But Akoya-senpai…!"  
Kinshiro sighed, "But nothing, Scarlet. You're now the God of Love…as soon as the throne is handed to you, you will lead the world."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!"  
"Scarlet! It is destiny that you become the next God of Love!" Kinshiro yelled back, "You have to accept!"  
"N-No! Those twins will hurt my brother!"

"Little One!" Ibushi scolded, "You need to calm down! The VEPPer aren't the ones we will worry about! The two who resurrected Hireashi are still around! They will try everything to get rid of you now!"

Yumoto looked down and Atsushi sighed, "Yumoto…" He sat down beside him on the bed, "You need to know that your brother will be okay…but these two…are still dangerous and will try to get Hireashi back again."

"No…" Yumoto frowned, "I know they won't…they know that an-chan will hurt them if they do."

"How do you know that…?" En asked and Yumoto pouted, "I don't know! My head hurts from thinking!" He yelled and Ibushi sighed, "Scarlet, stop yelling."

Yumoto looked at Ibushi in horror…he…he never used his name like that time before. He stood up from his bed and Ryuu gasped as Yumoto ran out of his room, "Yumoto!" He yelled and Io grabbed his arm, "Ryuu...let him be."

"But Io! He could get hurt!" Ryuu yelled and Wombat quickly followed Yumoto, "Yumoto-san!"

Gora looked up as he saw Yumoto running, "Yumoto!?" He called and Hashibiro looked at the heir. "Wombat! What's wrong with Scarlet?"

Wombat frowned, "He's upset…I have to watch after him!" He quickly followed Yumoto and watched as Yumoto ran into the garden.

"T-This isn't fair!" Yumoto cried, "I-I don't want t-to be the God of Love! A-an-chan can have it!"

"Yumoto-san, didn't you see what you did to the mortal world!? You saved it from ending!"

"I know I did! I passed out from it though! Maximum Gorar wouldn't have passed out! HE WOULD HAVE BEEN OKAY!" Yumoto cried and he froze as he heard chuckling.

"Dear Prince Scarlet…you're weak aren't you-dacha…?"  
"Dadacha…" Wombat growled and Dadacha smiled.

"Leave him alone." Wombat frowned and Yumoto looked at him, "I'm not working with you. I know that's what you'll ask me to do…I refuse!" Yumoto growled and Dadacha gasped, "How did you know!?"

Yumoto shrugged, "I don't know! Just leave me alone!"

He stood up and gasped as he felt someone grab him. "Yumoto…your brother will be ours…"

"N-no!" He cried and Haruhiko laughed, "You don't want the throne, right? So why don't you just let us kill you?"

"N-no! Let go of me!" Yumoto screamed and gasped as Haruhiko covered his mouth. He tried to pull away and Haruhiko growled, "Stop struggling! If you stop, it won't hurt as bad!"

Wombat growled and jumped on Haruhiko. "Get off of me you giant rodent!"

Akihiko let go of Yumoto to help his brother and Yumoto quickly stood up and ran off. Wombat followed him and Yumoto gasped as he was stopped by someone who grabbed his arms.

"Prince Scarlet."

"L-let go of me!" Yumoto cried as he tried to pulled away.  
"Prince Scarlet! It's me...Perlite…!"  
"A-Akoya-senpai…?"

"Yes…you need to calm down Fluffhead." He spoke softly and Yumoto whimpered. "T-T-the twins…"

"I know…I saw…"

"We can't let them have An-chan!"

"I know. Calm down, Fluffhead. We don't know if they'll actually do that."

Yumoto sighed as Akoya walked back with him.

Haruhiko growled as he looked at Akihiko, "We need Gora-san!"

"Haru, we'll get him…I promise." Akihiko smiled and Haruhiko nodded, "We just need to get rid of…Scarlet first…"

"Hireashi almost got rid of him."

"I know, but he failed." Haruhiko growled, "But we won't!"

Akihiko laughed, "You know, he doesn't want to be the God of Love."

"I know…but he told me he wants to…" Haruhiko growled and Akihiko sighed…what were they going to do?

Gora sighed as Yumoto walked back inside with Akoya. "Yumoto…!" He gasped, "You're alright!"

Yumoto nodded, "Sorry An-chan..."

"It's okay…I'm just relieved to see you're alright." Gora smiled and Yumoto looked down in shame. "I know I shouldn't have ran off…I…I was just mad."

Gora smiled more, "Don't worry about it. I understand."

"You…you do?"  
"Yes, now you need to go back to your studies."  
"Oh…okay." Yumoto sighed and walked to Io.

Io smiled as Yumoto sat down. "It's about time we get back to your studies."

"I know…" He sighed and Io looked at him, "Don't worry, your studies won't be that bad."

Yumoto looked at him, "Io-senpai…shouldn't we worry about the VEPP?"  
"No, Yumoto. You need to study." Io spoke, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Now…back to your ancient language studies…"

Gora sighed as Hashibiro was rambling on and on, "Your brother needs to accept his destiny! If he doesn't then all of his training would have been for nothing!"

"Hashibiro-sensei, Yumoto just isn't ready yet. He's not wanting to have to do all of the things that I have to do on a daily basis." Gora explained and Hashibiro sighed, "Gorar, Scarlet has to be the next God of Love! What if your kidnapped or something?!"

"Now, that won't happen…"  
"I'm not too sure about that…" A voice laughed and Hashibiro gasped as Gora was hit by something. "Maximum Gorar!" He shrieked as Gora disappeared and the VEPPer stood there.

"Make sure Scarlet doesn't find you either, Hashibiro…" Salty Sol laughed and snapped his fingers as a cage appeared around Hashibiro. "The next God of Love isn't ready, you said?" He began to laugh, "Luna, this place is as good as ours!"

"Of course." Melty Luna smirked and Hashibiro disappeared also. "Dadacha…go warn the heir that he needs to prepare himself for the throne!" He laughed as he and his brother teleported away and Dadacha flew to find Yumoto.

Yumoto frowned as he tried working on his work. "Io-senpai! I'm confuse-"  
"Scarlet, God of Love…you better prepare yourself-dacha…"

Io gasped, "Get out of here!"  
Dadacha smiled, "Maximum Gorar is gone…so you're going to be in charge now."

"W-what…? A-A-An-chan…is…is gone?"  
"Don't listen to him!" Io yelled and looked at Dadacha as he pointed his love stick at him, "Leave or I end you!"

Dadacha laughed, "Scarlet you have a few days to become the God or…we take it-dacha."

Tears filled Yumoto's eyes as Dadacha flew out and Io ran to him to console him.

Ryuu ran in, "Gora-san is gone!"  
"We know!"

"Yumoto!" Ryuu gasped and looked at Yumoto, "You alright?"  
"N-no…"  
"Argent…get Argent!" Io yelled, "Even better, get Aurite! He's the only one who will know what to do!"

Ryuu nodded and ran out. Io looked down at Yumoto, "It'll be okay…I promise." He whispered and Yumoto whimpered softly. "…what will I do without my brother…?" He whispered…Io gasped, what would he do?


	11. Chapter 10: Carry On

Chapter 10: Carry On

Yumoto sobbed into Atsushi's chest after he was prepared to go to bed, "I-I don't want to-to do this!"

Atsushi hushed him as he tried to calm him down, "Yumoto, it'll be okay…"  
"I to-told you the t-twins were still evil!" He sobbed and Atsushi stroked his hair, "I know…I know…"

"I-I want An-chan!" He cried and Atsushi looked up at Kinshiro. "Kin-chan…can you please grab me his wombat toy from the shelf?"  
"Of course At-chan." Kinshiro replied and grabbed the old pink plush from the shelf. He handed it to Atsushi and Atsushi smiled as he remembered a time just like this…

 _Atsushi was walking outside Yumoto's room and gasped as he heard the four-year-old prince crying. He slowly opened the door and Yumoto looked up. "Yumoto?" Atsushi asked softly and Yumoto rubbed at his eyes._

 _"I-I want A-a-An-chan…" He cried and Atsushi sighed, his brother was gone for the week and he figured Yumoto would act like this._

 _"I know you do…Oh, where's your wombat?" Atsushi asked and Yumoto sniffed, "Fl-floor…"_

 _Atsushi picked it up and walked to him. He pulled the young prince into his lap and handed his plush to him, "Here you go…"_

 _Yumoto sniffed as Atsushi hugged him and held him like that. Yumoto began to calm down as Atsushi hummed to him and rocked him gently while stroking his hair. Yumoto's crying quieted and Atsushi smiled as Yumoto slowly fell asleep._

 _Atsushi blushed as En came in smiling, "I was wondering why you weren't back yet…" En whispered and Atsushi smiled, "He was upset…" He whispered back. "Should we let him sleep in our room?"_

 _"No, why don't you sleep with him tonight? We can take turns this week since Gora is gone..." En replied and Atsushi nodded. "Goodnight En-chan…"_

 _En kissed Atsushi's cheek, "Night, Atsushi."_

 _Yumoto smiled in his sleep as Atsushi laid him on his bed and Atsushi slowly laid next to him. "Goodnight…dear Prince Scarlet."_

Atsushi smiled as he gave Yumoto his plush. "Yumo-chan, I have your toy."

"W-W-Wombat?"  
"Yep, now you need to know that we'll find your brother, alright?" Atsushi spoke gently and Yumoto nodded.

His eyes closed as Atsushi held him close, "Don't worry… goodnight dear Scarlet…" He whispered as he stroked Yumoto's hair and the youngest slowly fell asleep. Atsushi put him down in bed and Kinshiro smiled, "You're good at that, At-chan."

"I know…I've had practice when he was young." Atsushi replied as they walked out of Yumoto's room and Kinshiro nodded, "Now…hopefully we can find Gora…"

The next morning, Yumoto sighed as he sat in his throne, it felt strange without Gora…

"Now remember, Yumoto, as the God of Lov-"  
"NO! I told you Io-senpai! I'm just Prince Scarlet! NO MORE GOD OF LOVE!" Yumoto screamed and Io frowned, "Scarlet! You are the next God of Love! Don't you remember!? Who was the savior of the mortal world? YOU!"

"I don't care!" Yumoto yelled, "My brother is still the God of Love! I don't want to be it until I know he's safe!"

"Well you'll never find out…" A voice spoke from behind and Yumoto froze. "Get away from the heir!" Io yelled as he turned around to Yumoto.

"Now, now, Sulfur…if you keep yelling, I'll end him now!"  
Yumoto looked up to see the VEPPer and growled, "Give me back my brother!"

"Now what have I said?"  
"You took him!"  
"Yes we did…but we're not giving him back!"

Yumoto growled and hid his hand behind his back as he made his love stick appear.

"Scarlet Love Lumiere!" He yelled as he jumped up and shot it out at the twins. Salty Sol growled, "Why you little brat!"

"Sure-Kill Meteor Attack!" The twins yelled and Io gasped, "Yumoto!" He jumped to push Yumoto out of the way and screamed as he was hit.

"Io-senpai!" Yumoto cried and Io struggled to stand. "I-I won't l-let you hurt him…!" He pointed his love stick at them, "S-Sulfur Love Gaia!"

The twins growled as they dodged the attack. "Scarlet, if you don't give your throne to us…then your guardians die…"

"W-what?"  
"Goodbye Battle Lover Sulfur!"

"N-NO!" Yumoto screamed and Io gasped as Yumoto blocked their attack with his love stick. He growled and pointed it at the two. "Leave…before I have to find out where my brother is by force…"

Melty Luna smirked, "Haven't you been wondering where his bird partner is at…?"  
"H-Hashibiro-sensei?!" Yumoto cried out and Melty Luna snapped his fingers.

Yumoto covered his mouth in horror as Hashibiro appeared in a cage, "T-that's horrible!"

Melty Luna looked at Salty Sol, "Let's get rid of dear Scarlet now."

Salty Sol nodded and Yumoto gasped as he began to float.

"Scarlet!" Io yelled and looked at the twins, "As one of the four guardians of Scarlet…I get him! Even if I give up my life!"

Salty Sol smirked, "Fine Sulfur…"  
"Vesta Love Ignit!"  
Yumoto gasped as the twins were hit and Yumoto cried out as he hit the ground.

"Sulfur! Get Yumoto out of here!" Ryuu yelled and Io shook his head, NO! We need Gora-san!"

"Maximum Gorar is at their castle!" Hashibiro yelled and Yumoto ran to him to try to open his cage. "Yumoto, no!" Hashibiro yelled and Yumoto cried out as he was flung back.

Ryuu growled and looked at the twins, "Leave…or the God of Love destroys you."

"We're not afraid of Scarlet." Salty Sol laughed, "But we're leaving because it's boring here."

Tears flooded Yumoto's eyes as they left, "GIVE ME MY BROTHER!" He screamed and Ryuu looked down. "Yumoto. Shut up, you idiot…what the hell were you thinking?! Trying to fight those two!"

Io growled, "Ryuu! They ambushed him…what was he supposed to do?! Sit there on his throne and look pretty so he could be killed!?"

Yumoto looked down in shame, "I-I-I'm sorry…" He scrambled to get back up and ran off to Ibushi.

"I-I-Ibu-chan-senpai!" Yumoto cried as he ran in and Ibushi turned to him, "Little One! Why are you crying?!"

"Th-The twins…a-attacked me…and Io-Senpai…! They took Hash-Hashibiro-sensei too!" Yumoto cried and Ibushi walked to him, "Little One…it is now your destiny to save your brother…if we do not, then I fear the worst."

Yumoto looked down as he began to remember when Gora was busy.

 _Seven-year-old Yumoto looked down as he realized Gora was busy in a meeting. He looked up as he felt a hand on his head. "Yumoto…" En's voice broke the silence and Yumoto gasped, "En-chan-senpai!"_

 _"Why are you so sad?"_  
 _"W-Well An-chan is busy and can't play with me!"_

 _En smiled, "Now Yumoto, your brother is very important and one day, you'll be just as important."_

 _Yumoto gasped, "Really?"_  
 _"Yes, you will be."_  
 _"En-chan-senpai…can I play with you and Atsu-senpai?"_  
 _En nodded, "Of course…"_

Yumoto looked up with tears in his eyes, "A-an-chan…" he whimpered…


	12. Chapter 11: Moonlight Destiny

Chapter 11: Moonlight Destiny

"A God does not slouch." Kinshiro frowned as Yumoto sat in his throne. "I don't care! I don't want to be the God of Love!" he cried and Kinshiro growled, "Well I do care!"

Yumoto stood up abruptly, "I'm getting my brother back!"  
"I forbid you to do so alone!" Kinshiro yelled.

Yumoto growled, "Kin-chan-senpai, you're not letting me look for him! THEY TOLD ME WHERE HE WAS!"

Kinshiro shook his head, "They're wanting to kill you. They told you this so you would go there so they could get rid of you!"

"But…if we sit here then we'll never get An-chan back!" He cried and Kinshiro frowned, "Scarlet…you're not going. The Caerula Adamas will go along with your guardians and you will stay here with Wombat to guard the palace."

Yumoto looked down, "But…but…"  
"No buts." He bowed his head, "Scarlet, God of Love…"

Yumoto gasped as his outfit turned white and frowned, "I don't want this."

"I'm sorry…but you have to." Kinshiro replied, "Guard the palace and guard yourself…the VEPPer will not be able to hurt you. I promise…"

Yumoto pouted as Kinshiro left, and he eyed his staff and tried to look at his wings. He felt pretty godly but he didn't like it. He liked the wings and staff but didn't want to be a god.

"I don't get it…" Ryuu frowned, "Yumoto used to want to be a god all the time growing up!"

Io nodded, "I know! I remember him being so excited to become the God of Love. He used to as Gora-san all the time about it when he could."

"Don't let Scarlet leave." Kinshiro spoke as he walked to them. "He is to stay here."

Atsushi gasped, "Not alone, Kin-chan! He will be in danger if he's alone! I will stay here with him!"

"But-"  
"No buts Kin-chan! Yumoto needs at least one Battle Lover here! What if the twins come for him and he can't do anything?!" Atsushi yelled and Kinshiro sighed, "Fine."

Yumoto looked up as he heard footsteps, thinking it was Wombat he spoke. "I want to get an-chan back…" he sighed

"Oh do you?"

Yumoto gasped as he turned around and saw Salty Sol, "God of Love…I can take you to him…"

"You can…?"  
"Yes…" He smiled and outstretched his hand. He smirked as he noticed Yumoto reaching out to his hand. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. "You're really stupid aren't you?" He laughed and Yumoto pointed his staff at him.

"T-True Love Attack!" He screamed and Salty Sol cried out as he was hit and was flung back.

He looked at him with tears in his eyes as he hit the ground and Salty Sol smirked and Yumoto gasped as he snapped his fingers as an orb appeared around him.

"H-Hey!" Yumoto cried out and Salty Sol laughed, "I'll show you your brother…and then your guardians can watch as life as they know it is destroyed!"

"Wom-san!" Yumoto screamed, "Help me!"  
Wombat lunged at Salty Sol and Yumoto's eyes widened as he was flung back, "WOMBAT!" He screamed and Salty Sol gasped as the orb shattered and Yumoto was left standing there.

"Scarlet!" Atsushi yelled and Salty Sol gasped as the other Battle Lovers ran in also.

"Let go of the prince!" Ryuu yelled and Io growled at Salty Sol, "Leave Scarlet alone."

Yumoto looked at them and ran to En. He turned to Salty Sol and growled, "I was forced to be the God of Love! I don't want this! Give me back my brother so he can take the throne back!"

Salty Sol growled, "How about I take all of you to Maximum Gorar…oh…and you don't have a choice, because I am!" He yelled and the five Battle Lovers disappeared with him.

"An-chan!" Yumoto cried as he saw his brother and Melty Luna turned to him, "You…" He snarled and his brother walked up to him, "Luna…don't worry about them…Scarlet is easy to trick, I almost killed him."

Melty Luna smiled at this and Salty Sol looked at Scarlet. "We'll give you your brother as long as you give us your staff."

"My…my staff?"  
"Yumoto, don't!" En growled, "They'll use it to destroy the world."

Yumoto shook his head, "NO! It's mine and is only for me to use!" He then thrusted it above his head and yelled, "Ultra True Love Atta-!"

He cried out as his staff was knocked from his hands and Atsushi ran to it as it clattered onto the ground.

"Scarlet…don't fight us!" Salty Sol yelled and Dadacha appeared on Melty Luna's shoulder.

"God of Love-dacha. Your brother, Maximum Gorar is what the VEPPer deserve."

Yumoto growled, _"They deserve nothing!"_ He spoke as his eyes began to glow. _"You have made them think that way."_  
"S-Scarlet…you…you don't scare me-dacha!"

Scarlet scoffed "You cannot win…Maximum Gorar's destiny is with his brother!"

"Shut it Scarlet!" Salty Sol yelled and shot a beam of energy towards him, Scarlet held his hand up and blocked it from hitting him, _"Your weak powers do nothing to me. Let go of my brother…or I will kill you."_

"Yumoto, no!" Ryuu yelled, "A God of Love isn't supposed to kill anyone!"

 _"Vesta…I am the embodiment of love itself…the VEPPer are in despite need of love."_

"O-Of course!" Ryuu replied, bowing his head ever so slightly.  
Scarlet looked at them and gasped as he shook his head as he turned back into Yumoto. "I wish Scarlet wouldn't do that so much…he makes me look crazy!" Yumoto frowned and Melty Luna smirked at him.

"What ever will you do to get Maximum Gorar, dear Scarlet?"

"Anything it takes!" Yumoto yelled and Salty Sol smirked as his weapon appeared in his hands.

"Then let's fight…"  
"No." Yumoto spoke as tears filled his eyes, "No more fighting! I'm sick of all of this fighting!" He screamed, "It makes me uncomfortable! I can't stand it!" He looked at the twins, "You've both been through so much…I can feel it."

"I don't need your damn pity!" Salty Sol screamed and Yumoto looked at him, "I know…but…can't I feel sad for you!?"

"SHUT UP!" Salty Sol screeched and lunged at Yumoto.

He froze as Yumoto just stood there. "If my destiny is to end here…then let it…I'm not afraid anymore."

"N-no…do-don't look at me like that! I-I don't need you to pity me!" He screamed once more and slapped Yumoto across the face.

"I-I hate you! GOD OF LOVE I WANT YOU GONE! GORAR IS OURS!" He yelled and threw his weapon to the side. "I want to kill you…but I-I can't!" He hissed and Yumoto looked at him. "H-Haruhiko-san…"

"SHUT UP!"

Yumoto looked down, "I'm sorry…"  
"You should be." He laughed, "I hate you…I truly do. You and your perfect life…always having people to protect you…a brother to love you…"

"If you want…we can be friends…" Yumoto spoke calmly, "I can help you…you're lacking love in your life. You and your brother are…"

"W-what…?" Melty Luna gasped and Yumoto smiled brightly. "Don't worry…love will save the day and you will both be happy…"

As Yumoto held up his staff, it turned into his love stick and he smiled. "Little One!" Ibushi gasped and Kinshiro looked at him as they ran in.

"What is he doing?!" Akoya asked and he gasped as the other four Battle Lovers outfits turned to look like Yumoto's. "Now guys!" Yumoto called, and the other four nodded as they held up their love sticks to Yumoto's, "Ultra True Love Fountain!" They all yelled together and the VEPPer held onto one another as a pink light filled the room.

They blinked as it ended and watched as Hashibiro was freed and so was Gora.

Yumoto smiled to himself and Ibushi gasped as Yumoto didn't faint or lose color in his face. He smiled, "His powers have finally fully awakened…"

Yumoto turned to them and smiled as he bowed playfully, "My name is Prince Hakone Yumoto…or simply Scarlet, the next God of Love."

Akoya laughed at this and Yumoto giggled as Ibushi hugged him tightly. "Yumoto…my dear Little One…you did it…you saved the mortal world…and your big brother, the current God of Love."

Yumoto smiled at this and he gasped as he felt a hand on his head. "Yumoto…I'm so proud of you…"

"A-A-An-chan…!" He cried and turned to hug Gora tightly as he sobbed, "I-I-I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner! I'm sorry that I didn't want to be a god just yet!"

Gora stroked his hair and smiled, "Yumoto, you're alright…you don't need to ascend on the throne until you, yourself are ready."

"Promise?"  
"Yes, Yumoto, I promise." Gora replied and Yumoto smiled.

"You did great with the twins, Scarlet…and I apologize for trying to make you stay…" Kinshiro spoke and bowed. Yumoto giggled, "It's okay Kin-chan-senpai…"

He looked at Gora. "Can we go home now? I'm tired…"

Gora nodded, "Of course." He turned to the VEPPer, "You may come over anytime."

Salty Sol and Melty Luna sniffed as tears filled their eyes, "T-thank you!" Salty Sol cried and Gora raised an eyebrow, "Why are you crying?"

"N-no reason!" Melty Luna explained and Gora smiled "Well everything is okay now…"

"Yes…it is." Ibushi smiled and looked at Akoya who was playing with his hair. He grabbed Akoya's hand and Akoya blushed.

"Io…does this mean Yumoto doesn't need our lessons anymore?" Ryuu asked and Io smiled. "Maybe…but if he does, we'll still help him out."

"Of course!"

En and Atsushi smiled at the sight of Yumoto and Gora. En squeezed Atsushi's hand after grabbing it, "See…he's okay."  
"I know." Atsushi blushed, "I'm glad."

A/N: **The next chapter will be an epilogue! But I'm planning on a sequel c:**


	13. Epilogue: Love is Happiness

Epilogue: Love is Happiness

 _"Yumoto!" Atsushi giggled as three-year-old Yumoto began to play with his future guardian, Wombat._

 _"Nooo!" Wombat yelled and Yumoto giggled, "You're funny~!" He began to cuddle the pink animal and buried his face in the pink fur._

 _Wombat smiled at this, he could feel the love radiating from the future God of Love…Yumoto would be a very different type of God…he would be the most loving one that would protect over the mortal world with more care than a mother with a newborn baby._

 _Atsushi smiled as the three-year-old dozed off on Wombat and he gently picked him up. He stroked his hair and En walked over to him, "He's asleep…you must have bored him, Atsushi."_

 _Atsushi laughed, "Oh, En-chan, he's just tired…at times…I wish he were mine." He sighed and En smiled, "You might as well be his mother, Gora-san is very busy."_

 _Atsushi smiled as he kissed the top of Yumoto's head. "Yes I know…"_

Yumoto looked up as he sat in Ibushi's room. He smiled at him, "Ibu-chan-senpai…I love you." He spoke and Ibushi nodded, "I love you too Little One."

Yumoto giggled and Akoya gasped, "Do I have some competition?"  
"Nope~!" Yumoto smiled and hugged Akoya. "I love you too, Akoya-senpai…even if you call me Fluffhead!"

This made Akoya laugh…and Yumoto smiled to himself.

Kinshiro looked at Yumoto, "I'm glad to see you happy, dear Scarlet."  
"Enough with calling me Scarlet! Call me Yumoto!" Yumoto pouted and Kinshiro laughed "Fine, Yumoto…I'm glad you're happy and made new friends."

Io sighed as he looked over Yumoto's work. He gasped as two hands covered his eyes, "Guess whooooo~"

"Ryuu." He replied as he grabbed Ryuu's hands.

"Awwww, you got me." Ryuu pouted and walked in front of Io.

"Why are you being so boring?" He asked and Io raised an eyebrow. He gasped as Ryuu kissed him quickly and he blushed.

"Ry-Ryuu…what do you need?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight…"

"Sure."

"Su-Huh!? Really!? Awesome Io!" He grinned and Io laughed. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Io."

"An-chan!" Yumoto smiled as he walked out on the balcony where his brother was at. Gora smiled at him as he placed a hand on his head.

"Yumoto, I'm glad to see you so happy." Gora spoke and Yumoto nodded, "Yep! I'm glad that you're not cooped up doing boring things!" He giggled and Gora hugged him.

"Yumoto, if you ever need to tell me something, you can, alright?"

"Yes An-chan."

Gora smiled down at him, "You should have told me your suspicions in the first place."

"I'm sorry…"

"But I shouldn't be mad. You showed all of us how strong you can be." Gora replied and Yumoto nodded, "Yeah…and I didn't faint this time…"

"No you didn't…and I'm proud of you. I'm glad you could save the brothers too; they really did just need love…just like you said."

Yumoto giggled as Gora hugged him, "Now go have fun. Okay?"  
Yumoto nodded and ran off.

The twins smiled at one another as they heard Yumoto giggling with his guardians.

"Haru…I can't believe what we almost did to him." Akihiko whispered and Haruhiko nodded, "I know…I feel bad."

Akihiko nodded, "I do too…" He smiled at him, "But everything is okay now."  
"Yes…" Haruhiko smiled and Akihiko grabbed his hand. "I'm glad."

Haruhiko nodded again and he sighed, "I hope Dadacha will forgive us."  
"He will…he is just mad at Yumoto still. He'll cool off eventually." Akihiko giggled and Haruhiko grinned, "Of course."

"So when will Yumoto become the God of Love?" Haruhiko asked and Akihiko thought a moment, "When he's ready…he's still young. He needs to live his childhood still…he's only sixteen."

Haruhiko nodded, "Yes…" He smiled at his twin. "Well, let's go talk with Gora-san, I have many questions to ask him."

Akihiko nodded, "Of course." The two then walked to see Gora.

Yumoto ran in between his guardians. "I love you guys!" Yumoto cried and Atsushi smiled, "We love you too, Yumoto…"

Yumoto giggled as he hugged Atsushi. "Atsu-mama…I may call you that, right?"

Atsushi nodded, "That's fine." He smiled and Yumoto giggled again. "I remember how when I was little, you were like a mom to me…and I liked it." He whispered and Atsushi blushed, "Y-You remember that?"

"Yep! I love you, Atsu-mama!"

Atsushi blushed at that name and En laughed, "It fits you, Atsushi."

Yumoto smiled and looked at En. "I remember how you used to keep me company, En-chan-senpai…" He told him and En nodded, "You were so lonely before you met Argent. I had to."

Yumoto nodded and looked at Io and Ryuu. "I hate how you make me do my lessons, but I still love you two. You really did prepare me for being the God of Love…but I hate your homework Io-senpai!"

Io and Ryuu laughed at this and Yumoto looked up as he saw the twins.

"Brothers-senpai! Over here!" He giggled as he ran to them…their friendship would be the start of love for the twins, and Yumoto wouldn't let them down. He swore on the throne of Love that everything would be okay for now on.

-Love is Over!-


	14. Announcement! Sequel is up!

**The sequel of the** ** _Prelude of Love_** **is now up! It's called** ** _Requiem of Love_**

 **Here's the summary: Yumoto is starting to loathe the idea (even more) of being the next God of Love. The Caerula Adamas are working together to find out a threat from the mortal world. The Battle Lovers are training Yumoto in the ways of being a Battle Lover and a prince.**


End file.
